


Snug as a bug in a rug

by Sodapop29



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodapop29/pseuds/Sodapop29
Summary: Snufkin returns in spring after a long winter away. But there's just one problem, he smells like shit. Join Moomintroll as he sets forward on a mission to give his stinky husband a bath!





	Snug as a bug in a rug

This year's spring tune was deticatied to his love of Moomintroll, as it was each time.  
Except this year it was different, for Snufkin was returning to his husband he hasn't seen since they departed in late fall.

He stood outside their shared home, his mouth organ raised to his lips as he played the new tune. Snufkin found that he had missed Moomin more than usual when he had been away. He missed the little things, like falling asleep with the troll by his side, and waking up to him each morning. Or evening strolls and making supper together.

Snufkin missed Moomin's smile, the way his eyes would shine just for him. He poured all this and more into his new song, filling it with his love and longing.

The door creaked open, revealing a round white snout. Snufkin smiled brightly, lowering his harmonica to open his arms widely.

"Hello dove," Snufkin said as he was ambushed and swept up in a warm embrace. Moomin spun him around making Snufkin a little dizzy. As the mumrik was lowered to the ground, Moomin rested his snout on his head, his nose tickling Snufkin's hair.

"You stink!" Moomin cried as he pushed Snufkin away. Snufkin brought his arm up to take a whiff, and well.. he didn't smell the best. But that could wait till later. It really wasn't the time to bathe when after being away for so long he only now had Moomin again.

"Worry about that later my dove, I've missed you and I'd like to spend today catching up."  
Moomin wrinkled his nose, then sighed and took Snufkin's hand. "Alright, but you must promise to bathe soon. I don't think I can handle it the whole day."

Snufkin smirked in victory, now that he had won the argument. "Yes, yes, now let us go see your parents, hm?"

***

It was almost an annual yearly tradition, Moomin supposed. Snufkin would return each spring smelling like a dirty mop. Moominmama would usually chase him down because the mumrik would put off bathing for as long as he pleased.

Snufkin would subtly try to hide away from Mama, but was always easily found. This year, however, as Snufkin's husband, Moomin knew it was his duty to make sure Snufkin returned to the clean mumrik he had been once more.

Stealing a quick glance towards said mumrik, Moomin looked back to their house and got a sudden idea. "You know, the table is quite bare right now. It would look lovely with some flowers."

Snufkin smiled lightly. "Should we go and collect them together dove?" He gestured towards the pastures in the distance. "Well," Moomin began, putting emphasis on the l. "You just pick them so nicely, and I'm feeling a little bit tired dear. Perhaps you could go fetch some while I go inside?"

Snufkin eyed him, suspicion clear in his gaze. "I'll be right back, you should go lay down if you're feeling unwell." Snufkin said walking closer so that Moomin pulled him in, nuzzling his cheek.

"Well love, be on your way now, those flowers will look wonderful in our dinning room!" Moomin said pushing Snufkin in the direction of the pastures. Snufkin nodded, leaving his husband behind warily.

Once the mumrik was out of sight, Moomin hurriedly ran to the back of their house. Spotting the place where their well was, he grabbed a bucket and got to work pumping it full with water. Moomin rushed inside, making sure not to spill any on his way. The basin they used for bathing was brought downstairs for this special occasion, dusted and rinsed.

Moomin prepared the basin with water and fetched the brushes and soap. As he set the towels down the door opened. Snufkin popped his head in, flowers of all different types clutched in his fist. Taking one look at Moomin, then at the set up, Snufkin put the flowers down steadily.

"Seeing as how you look busy, I'll go catch us some lunch-"

"Snufkin," Moomin interrupted. "You said you would take a bath later. It is now later, and I can't take much more of that stench."

Snufkin backed up as Moomin stepped forward. "Just get it over with. I swear to you that it's not that bad. I know you don't like it, but this isn't healthy." Snufkin nodded at the troll's words.

"I suppose you're right Moomin. Okay, let me just-" Without another word, Snufkin turned around and bolted out the door, leaving a perplexed Moomin behind him.

As the momentary confusion faded away, Moomin felt the ever growing annoyance persist. The troll quickly dashed out the door after his husband, determined to make him clean if that's the last he will do.

" SNUFKIN!"

.

Moomin wandered the valley in search of Snufkin. He could almost smell him, that faint sent of sweat mixed with dirt close by. But the farther Moomin got the more it seemed to fade away.

Nearing Moominhouse, Moomin saw his very good friend Snorkmaiden. He quickened his pace as she waved joyfully to him. "Snorkmaiden!" He greeted her with a friendly embrace.

"It's good to see you Moomin. You know, Snufkin just passed by some time ago. He looked like he was in a hurry." Moomin took the information in, before thanking his friend so he could continue on his quest.

The next person he saw was Sniff, who still very much looked tired. "Sniff, Sniff!" Sniff snapped to attention, his focus now on Moomin. "Have you seen Snufkin? It's very important."

"Well hello to you too. As a matter of fact I just passed him about five minutes ago." Sniff mumbled. "Oh thank you! It's nice to see you, but could you maybe tell me where he was going?" Moomin asked pleadingly.

Sniff paused, then pointed somewhere in the distance. "Looked like he was headed towards the forest. He looked pretty determined." Moomin sighed, not really wanting to venture out into the forest, but he would. For he was just as, if not more determined than Snufkin himself.

.

By the time Moomin found Snufkin, it was growing darker out. He found the mumrik was taking a nap very high up in a tree, too high for Moomin's liking.

"Snufkin!" Moomin cried. Snufkin glanced down at the sound of his name. Yawning, he stretched out like the cat he was. "Hello dove, I'm surprised to see that you've found me."

Moomin huffed in frustration. "Yes I have, now come down. You're up way to high." Snufkin smiled, it was full of mischief and amusement. "I will, if we agree that I bath another day. I really don't feel like doing it today, I'm very tired from my travels."

Moomin thought that was a bit ridiculous, seeing as how his husband had spent sleeping away the day. Being clean wasn't a bad thing, Snufkin just didn't want to admit defeat.

"Alright, you win. No bath, just come down and we'll go home." Moomin lied. Snufkin didn't need another word, he carefully started scaling down the tree. But on the way, his footing slipped and he began to fall.

"SNUFKIN!" Moomin shouted with terror. He quickly paced back and forth, hoping to catch Snufkin in his arms. It wasn't the most thought out plan, but in the end it worked. Moomin caught an arm full of Snufkin, and held him tightly to his chest.

It didn't matter that the stench of his husband made his eyes burn, it just mattered that Snufkin was safe. "You are never ever climbing another tree. Ever." Moomin said as he began walking the way back to their home.

"I'm sorry Moomin. It wasn't exactly my idea, but you could say I'm falling for you." With a heavy heart, Moomin groaned. Snufkin didn't often make all that many jokes, but he did pick up some on the rare occasion from Moominpapa.

The embarrassing pick up line was almost as unbearable as the stench Snufkin omitted. So Moomin decided that jokes were done for the day and dragged them both back home.

.

Snufkin was getting a little restless from being carried all the way back. Moomin seemed angry, in a quiet kind of way. He didn't let Snufkin down even as they returned. Which was a bit odd, but Snufkin didn't mention it.

As he was carried into their dining room, he spotted the basin. It was filled with water, soapy and probably not so fresh anymore. Snufkin glanced over at Moomin. Surely his husband wouldn't force him too, right?

But as they got closer, he began doubting that he had actually won. Snufkin started struggling, as subtly as possible. Moomin noticed of course, his sweet dove was as observant as ever.

"The sooner it's over Snufkin the better." Moomin said as he set the mumrik on the floor. Weighing his options, Snufkin debated running away again and making a great escape. Though one look at Moomin's tired determined face made him give in.

Besides, he did want to go to sleep with Moomin. Not to spend the night outside where it was cold. Sighing, he undressed, drawing it out as long as possible in some last attempt at stopping his inevitable fate.

Once his last piece of clothing was shed, Moomin picked him up and placed him in the basin. The troll nuzzled Snufkin's cheek sweetly. "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Snufkin leaned into the touch and privately thought that yes, it was very hard. He watched Moomin grab a cloth and some soap. Sitting quietly he let Moomin rub it on his face, allowing his head to be tilted this way and that to get more at the dirt.

"Arms up Snufkin!" Moomin exclaimed as he raised both of the mumrik's arms. His under arms were scrubbed clean, as was his back and chest. Snufkin felt the weeks of grit and dirt fading away, and he would also privately admit that perhaps this bath wasn't the worst.

"Let me see your tail. Moomin said as he put more soap on to the cloth. Snufkin pouted glancing at his soaked tail. "My tail is quite fine Moomin." It always felt twitchy when touched and proded too much.

"I promise I'll be very careful Snuf. So please, it won't take very long at all." Moomin said, his tone reassuring and warm. Snufkin smiled, affection swelling in his chest for this beautiful, kind, other worldly troll.

He allowed Moomin to take his tail and scrub it clean. Cleaning away all the built up grit. Once that was finished, Moomin leaned back, bringing a paw up to rest on Snufkin's head, more specifically his hair.

"Now dove-"

"It's kind of a rat's nest." Moomin admitted.

"Rude!" Snufkin huffed. Moomin slid his hands down to the mumrik's cheeks. "Not to worry Snuf, I'll get it back to it's beautiful fluffy state before you know it."

Grabbing the shampoo, Moomin squeezed a good portion on Snufkin's head. He started to work it into the stiff, matted locks. It was rather thick, and more than a bit tangled. "You really did a number on it this time, didn't you Snuf?"

"It wasn't my fault Moomin, these things just happen." Snufkin replied, hissing as Moomin's fingers separated the tangles like a comb. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea.

Just as Snufkin thought that, Moomin paused in his tracks. "A comb would make it much easier." Moomin said, glancing down at the work that needed to be done. "You're right,  
good idea!" Snufkin sat, waiting for Moomin with the shampoo still in his hair. He felt cold, but clean and safe. It was nice to be home, even if he had been forced to take a bath.

Upon Moomin's return, Snufkin grimaced at what he was carrying besides the comb. "That looks awfully cold." Snufkin remarked. "Just a little," Moomin agreed. The troll set the bucket full of water on the floor, and reached forward to tilt Snufkin's head down.

"Now hold still please." Snufkin sat as still as he could, feeling the water wash over him. Moomin then grabbed the comb, starting at the top then running it through to the tips. Snufkin had been right, it was a lot easier to untangle this way. Better than having it pulled on unecessarily.

Once he was done Moomin put the comb to the side and grabbed the large fluffy towel. "Stand up, and we'll go upstairs." Grumbling, Snufkin stood up. He let himself be dried off, then wrapped up. As he prepared to get step out of the basin, he was swooped up into Moomin's arms.

"Don't want to get our floor soaked by those wet feet of yours," Moomin teased as he pinched Snufkin's toes. Snufkin huffed but held onto Moomin, allowing himself to be carried upstairs. When they reached their bedroom, Snufkin twisted out of Moomin's grip and pounced on the bed with a thud.

"Snufkin! You can't just sleep nude!" Moomin scolded. Gazing at his husband out of the corner of his eye, Snufkin smirked. "You do, and I never complain." Moomin rolled his eyes. "Yes, but I am covered in fur and you are not."

After searching in their dresser for an appropriate pair of pajamas, he turned back to Snufkin. "Now put these on, and we'll do something with that hair of yours." Snufkin took the clothing and began to dress. "My hair is fine, it likes being the way it is."

Moomin reached over and tugged lightly on a piece. "It's grown very long, is in your face, and dripping very much." Looking around the room for something to hold it back, Moomin's eyes landed on a ribbon near by.

"This is perfect!" Grabbing it, Moomin held Snufkin's hair up and started forming a bun. "Moomin," Snufkin pouted. Now, Moomin wasn't the best with hair so the bun wasn't exactly perfect. But it did get the hair out of Snufkin's eyes, and made him look very cute.

"You almost look like Little My this way." Moomin teased. Disgust flashed across Snufkin's face, as it did when one was compared to their sibling. Snufkin reached up to undo the bun, only to have his hand playfully smacked away.

"Leave it in, you look cute! Besides it's only me." Snufkin reluctantly dropped his hands. He didn't object as he was pulled under the covers and cuddled. Moomin gazed at him, love clear in his eyes. The troll wrapped them both tightly in the blankets. "Clean as a whistle, and as snug as a bug in a rug, huh Snufkin?"

"I suppose so my dove." Snufkin agreed. He felt happy, snuggled in his husband's hold. He felt warm, safe and happy. It was very nice to be home.


End file.
